bzpepicsfandomcom-20200214-history
Noki
Noki is a female Vortixx affiliated with the Alarist Planetary Authority Agency. During an inflitration mission in the Year 400, Noki took on the alias of Raksha and worked undercover as a double-agent for the APAA. However, Noki began to develop a distinctive alternate personality, which took on the traits of Raksha, the Alarist Underground agent. She went rouge, and seemingly cut her ties to the APAA. She was captured nearly seventy years later by the APAA agent Iranu, and underwent mental rehabilitation to control her alternate personality. She, as Noki, joined Iranu and Spike Squadron in the strike against Za'gnok. Biography Early Life Spawned on Alarist around the Multiverse's second century, Noki joined the Alarist Planetary Authority Agency upon a suggestion by her friend Nirox, who was also an APAA member. She became a secret agent for the Agency, using her skills at manipulation (and quite possibly seduction) to gain information on the Alarist Underground. Raksha In the Year 400, illegal activity related to and coordinated by the Alarist Underground was at its highest point since the APAA's creation. Commander Iappreo suggested a campaign of sending in double-agents to infiltrate the Alarist Underground, to which Noki instantly volunteered. She and the other three volunteers took up an alternate alias (in Noki's case, Raksha) and began to work for the Underground, feeding information to the APAA. Two years into the campaign, illegal activity had reduced greatly, but Alarist Underground bosses began to get suspicious. Meanwhile, a rare mental disease that had lied dormant inside Noki began to appear, creating two distinct personalities. Because Noki was so mentally focused on her Raksha alias, that personality took over, and and cutting all her ties to the APAA. She helped the bosses hunt down the other three double-agents, and became a trusted informant. Iappreo ordered her capture on several occassions, but Raksha would evade them every time. For over sixty years she remained at large, until a botched smuggling job revealed her location to the APAA, and she found herself constantly confronting the Agency. At some point, Raksha came under the employment of Za'gnok and learned of his plans. Capture and Interrogation Midway through the Year 469, Raksha was arranged to give payment to a duo of Skakdi gang members who intercepted a shipment of rare Kanohi. The payment was nearly a success, until an APAA Toa of Shadows agent appeared at the scene and attempted to arrest the Skakdi and Vortixx. One of the Skakdi, Ky'zar, tried to use one of the rare Kanohi, but ended up disabling it and being shot by the Toa's paralysis bolts. After dealing with the second Skakdi, Iranu turned to Raksha, who in turn drew her Bluespace Zamor. Raksha was about to pull the trigger when the building was swarmed with APAA officers led by Sergeant Mahkii. Raksha was finally taken into APAA custody. Taken to the APAA HQ for interrogation, Raksha discovered that her questioner was Iranu, the same Toa of Shadows that disrupted her payment job. Throughout the interrogation, Raksha teased Iranu, calling him by a pet name "soldier boy". After a stream of unresolved questions, Iranu grew impatient. Raksha decided to toy with the Toa, and projected one of his memories from when he was a warrior on Atohune. The experience left Iranu shocked and Raksha tired, but she succeeded at disorienting the Toa through the memory projection long enough to search his mind for the access codes to prison block 84G, where she was being held. The next day, Raksha used the access codes gained through the memory projection to let out all the prisoners in 84G, sparking a massive prison riot that trashed the prison block. Raksha led the prisoners to the hangar, where multiple APAA personel attempted to fight back. It wasn't until Iranu and a mismatched Red Skull Glatorian appeared that the prisoners began to surrender. Raksha and a small trio of prisoners piloted prototype Thornatus V10's in an escape attempt, but Iranu mounted a Kaxium in pursuit. After taking out the other vehicular prisoners, Iranu caught up to the Vortixx in a chute, which resulted in both vehicles crashing out of the chute. Raksha ran into an alleyway, but Iranu pursued, cornering her behind a maks shop. However, before the Toa could apprehend Raksha, he was distracted by Iappreo, who claimed that he was under arrest. In the confusion, Raksha managed to slip away. Redemption Raksha was later hunted down by APAA's Talon Squad and taken to the Headquarters. She refused all attempts at mental healing, until Iappreo bombarded her mind with mental assaults, forcefully damaging the alternate personality. Raksha, as Noki, cried out for help, to which Iappreo ordered a mental healing procedure. After days of rehabilitation, Noki learned to control her Raksha personality, and was granted her former rank of commander. Noki explained to Iappreo everything that Za'gnok had planned, and the fact that Iranu was innocent. She was assigned to intercept Iranu as he returned to Alarist, ambushing him and Spike Squadron at the ITH, and greeted the Toa of Shadows in her usual manner. Taken back to the HQ, Xander and Spike Squadron were briefed on the situation and the plans to apprehend Za'gnok. Meanwhile, Noki held a faux interrogation for Iranu, during which she explained to him her mission and disorder, and Za'gnok's plans to take over Aethion. After a brief discussion, the two returned to the hangar, where Iappreo and Spike Squadron were waiting. Once they arrived, Arvis briefed them on the battle plan, and they set a course for Clysmax. Abilities and Traits Weapons and Tools Trivia Category:Characters Category:Individuals